


Neko-chan?

by azaleaknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/pseuds/azaleaknight
Summary: A bushi has an encounter with some feline friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> I wanted to do a color piece but my original plan was not something I could pull off in the amount of time I had. That being said, as far as I'm concerned, the two cats are gray tabbies.


End file.
